


My Insanity Causes My Desires

by capriciousJester



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Insane Awakening AU, Multi, evil au kinda?, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriciousJester/pseuds/capriciousJester
Summary: Remember how when Akechi summoned Loki, he kind of had an "Insane Awakening"? What if it was like that for the rest of the thieves, but Akechi was a normal Phantom Thief? This is the AU for you!!SPOILERS FOR ALL OF PERSONA 5!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short note! I have a headcanon that Vincent and Catherine from Catherine are Ren's parents. If there's some serious content in a chapter I'll post a mini warning up here.
> 
> One more thing! At the end of the story, there's going to be a "choose your own path" for a dating route for thieves, or basically Ren/Any of the Thieves. They're going to be mostly fluff and NSFW except for Futaba's. (That's more of a platonic sibling relationship.)
> 
> Enjoy~

Things aren’t always as they seem, that’s for sure. Obviously that's the case for our protagonist, Ren Amamiya. He was a quiet boy, usually kept to himself and often tried to stay out of trouble. Well, that’s how he appears on the outside anyways.

Ren actually loved the chaos that conflict brought. He loved people watching, analyzing how certain people act one way while others act another. Different situations, different opinions, different actions… It was one of his favourite hobbies. 

Of course, until one day he was arriving home late and overheard a woman's cry for help. Usually he would’ve ignored it, as it’s better to keep your head down and let people deal with their own problems.

But something drew him closer, watching an obviously drunk man try to force an unwilling woman into a vehicle. He didn’t know what brought him to do so, but he walked over, his stare glaring into the man.

“What the hell do you want? Get out of here, kid.” The man slurred, his sunglasses half off of his face. His face was reddened with a mix of anger and drunken rage. Ren continued to stare, his silver eyes digging into the mans bald head.

Ren didn’t know why, but he walked over and pushed the man onto the pavement. Roughly, and forcefully, he clenched his fist and started to hammer into his face. His brows furrowed as he assaulted the man. The man, even though he was drunk, was able to fight back. He roughly pushed Ren off, throwing him onto the concrete. He got up, wiping his nose (which was slightly bloody) and gave a harsh kick to his side. “Damn brat, I’ll sue!”

There were police sirens, slowly but surely closing in on that location. The man smirked, giving Ren another kick and grabbing the woman by the wrist. “You play along with my story, and you’ll get out of this scott-free.”

The police arrived, as a neighbour had called them due to the noise.

“We got a distress call, is everything alright here?” One officer asked, standing in front of the car.

“No, this delinquent assaulted me out of nowhere!” The man said, trying his best to keep it together. “My darling here was just trying to get me home after a night out and he came over and started to punch me.”

The police officer looked at him and then at Ren. She noticed the blood on the drunk mans face, which no doubt was from Ren, which still had some blood on his fist. Ren was starting to get up, staggering a bit and trying to get himself together. 

“I had to fight back, after all, he’s a young lad with much more strength than me,” The man continued, moving to wipe his face some more. “Honey, tell the nice officer lady-”

“He’s right,” The woman replied. “The kid started to attack him out of nowhere. It was very aggressive, my dear here had to fight him off.”

The police woman sighed, and moved to grab Ren. “You’re coming with me.” She grabbed him and held him against the car, cuffing his hands together and soon putting him in the vehicle. 

She then turned to the drunk man and the woman he was with. “Do you want to press charges?”

The man sighed. “No, I think this damage on his permanent record should be enough payment for what he did to me.” He then moved to take out his wallet, sliding a ¥10,000 towards the officer. 

The police woman smirked, and took the bribe. She pocketed the yen, before nodding to the man. “Thank you, Shido-san. We’ll take good care of this punk.” 

And before he knew it, Ren was at the station. He was expelled from his school, and forced to relocate to transfer to another. His parents were furious. Well, his mother was. His father was disappointed, but not very angry. While Ren’s mother was out, doing some shopping for some travel supplies Ren’ll need, his father sat him down to have a talk. 

“When I was younger, I was a ladies man. I woke up with so many women, and well - one was very odd to say the least. That’s not the point,” He started, lighting up a cigarette and taking a smoke. “The point is - I was trying to do what was right too when I was younger. After all that’s how I met Catherine, and “Aunt” Katherine.” He continued, looking at Ren. His eyes tired and weary. Ren knew that “Aunt” Katherine wasn’t his aunt by blood, but by being a close friend to his father and mother. 

Or rather, to his father. 

Ren sighed, listening to his father ramble on about his younger days. His mother soon came back, and they soon got everything together. His stuff was all packed, and everything was sorted out. His parents said goodbye and he was escorted to the new place he was supposed to live for a year.

This was going to be rough.


	2. Chapter 1: Jester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Arsene, Ren's persona is Vjeran. Based off of Vjeran Tomic, a famous french thief - also known as "France's Spider-Man".

Ren let out a huff as he looked out of the train station. The forecast said it was going to be sunny, but here it is. Raining, and damp. The dreary day reminded him of his interaction with Sojiro the day before.

“Hmm, so you’re the kid I’ll be housing for a year?” The older man had asked when Ren had walked into Leblanc. 

Ren nodded, his hands feeling sweaty in his jean pockets.

“...You don’t look much like a delinquent, and not to mention you’re a quiet one, huh?” His words had a slight joke to them but they still held the serious tone. “Follow me, I’ll be showing you where you’re staying.”  
He moved from behind the counter, and up to the staircase that was nearby the back of the cafe. Ren followed him, his eyes scanning over the decor of the shop and the over all feel of the place. 

“This, will be your room.”

Ren looked at the attic. It wasn’t much, the cot on the side near the window was unkempt and there were things strewn about everywhere. The gigantic box right next to the top of the staircase caught his attention first though.

“Oh yeah, your stuff arrived earlier today.” Sojiro commented, before moving to go back down. “I have a shop to attend to, don’t cause any trouble.” And after that, he was gone and back down. 

Ren let out a sigh, placing the bag he was carrying on a table. He looked around, sneezed at how dusty it was, and then moved to start cleaning. He moved some boxes around, dusted a bit, put his box away under a shelf, and got the attic in a somewhat tidier place. 

Sojiro came back up after a while, his brows furrowed. “What the hell are you-” He then noticed the attics cleaner state. He sighed, putting a hand on his hip. “So that’s what you’ve been doing, huh? I will admit, it does look better now.”

Even with the compliment, Ren still felt that his words stung. He was treating him as if he was some sort of chore, as if he was a nuisance to have.

Later that night, Ren couldn’t sleep. His mind was racing too much, and his thoughts were elsewhere. He moved to check his phone and looked at the app that was installed.

Metaverse Navigator? He swiftly removed it, and put his phone to the side and rolled over, attempting to fall sleep.

Ren snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed someone stand next to him. A girl, wearing the same plaid of Shujinn that he was, and the same blazer jacket. Notably, she had the jacket unbuttoned, and her hoodie was unzipped a bit, but… As Ren noticed it was purposefully unzipped, slowing off her cleavage a bit and the bra that she was wearing underneath. 

The girl then moved, pulling down her hood to let her blonde hair spill out. Her twin ponytails slightly wet from the moisture of the air, and some rain leaking in from her hood.

She looked over at him, her blue eyes seemingly trying to study him. Ren rose a brow back at her, and two exchanged a silence for a moment. She looked not entirely Japanese… European? If there was a mix of that in there, what would it be? Italian? Polish? Ren had a hard time figuring out what was mixed in there with her DNA, and it was going to drive him mad until he could figure out what. 

He was about to speak, to ask her about Shujin since they both went to the same school, or rather thats what he could deduct, when a car pulled up beside the two of them and the window rolled down.

“Hey, you look like you need a ride to Shujin, it’s terrible that you would have to walk in this rain.” The man smirked, looking mostly at the girl, but glanced a bit at Ren.

The girl huffed quietly before moving to get into the passenger seat of the car. The man was about to pull away before he turned to Ren. “Do you need a ride too?” His tone wasn’t as pleasant as it was to the girl. As if he already knew that Ren was a criminal, and was only offering a ride because the girl was there. 

Ren shook his head, quietly. He raised a hand in a polite manner, as if in a way to say “I’m good, thank you.”

The man eyed him a bit before rolling the window up and driving off with the girl. 

Ren let out a breath that he didn’t even realize he was holding in. His hands gripped his bag strap tightly, trying to shake off the anxieties. He could try to become someone new, as it was a new area and new school but… He had a feeling he had already been judged by his peers. 

He was about to head off, to get to Shujinn but a boy cam running up, panting. “Fucking Christ,” He hissed, his brows furrowed. “Fuck her, fuck that fucking pervert and fuck this goddamn school.”

Ren turned to look at him. His blazer was unbuttoned, and he wasn’t even wearing the appropriate shirt. The yellow “ZOMG!” shone out, contrasting with the dark colours of the Shujin uniform. His pants were rolled up, and his suspenders weren’t the right colour either - a white instead of black. The vulgar boy huffed, moving to kick a piece of litter - rather violently - before turning to Ren.

“What the hell do you want?”

Ren took a moment, before pointing to himself.

“Of course I’m askin’ you. You’re the only other one here, dumbass.”

“Ah, my apologies,” Ren said softly, adjusting his glasses. “You seem as if you’re having a rough time.”

“No shit Sherlock. I’m havin’ one of the worst days of my life, dick.” The boy huffed, crossing his arms. “You just saw and witness what Kamoshida was doin’ to her, and you didn’t do jack shit to stop it. What you gonna do, rat me out to him?”

“...Kamoshida?” Ren asked, cocking his head a bit.

“...You seriously don’t know?” The boy seemed less angry now, and looked at Ren a bit more. “Dude thinks he’s the king of the castle, wouldn’t you agree?”

“...King of the castle?” Ren asked, a brow rose.

“...You seriously don’t know? You’re obviously from Shujin, you’re wearing the damn uniform for all I care.” The boy motioned to his clothes before crossing his arms. “From the look of it, you’re a second year like me.”

There was a moment of silence before the boy spoke again.

“C’me to think to it, I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

“I’m a transfer student-”

“You don’t look much like a delinquent to me.”

“Excuse me?” Ren tried to seem surprised at the boys words, but in the honest truth he wasn’t. He had a feeling that his peers wouldn’t give him a chance, but rather just label him from what rumours they heard.

“You dont look like someone who could hold up a fight, let alone assault someone.” The boy said honestly, moving his hands to his pockets. 

 

Ren was about to respond when the boy moved away. “C’mon, we gotta hurry or we’ll be late. You don’t want to give them any more trouble.”

The two started to move, when they both stopped. A weird feeling came over them, as if they just… stepped out for a moment.

Ren felt light headed, and heard a grunt from the boy. He looked over at him before they continued to walk.

“Follow me, I have a shortcut.” He other called out, and Ren just simply nodded and followed. Through an ally way, and in front of… A castle?

“What the hell!?-” The boy said, looking around. “This ain’t the school.” He started to go up the bridge, walking inside. 

Ren’s eyes just widened and he looked around before quickly following the boy. They walked into the mai area, and the other took out his phone. “No service…? What the fuck? Where did we end up? The sign said for our school, but this clearly ain’t fuckin’ it.” He said, almost hissing. He turned to Ren before looking at a guard that had walked up to the two of them.

“Dude, it ain’t Halloween. Take that shit off.” He said, rolling his eyes. “This prank is gone and done for. We get it - aha, fuck with the second years.” He moved to walk past him when another guard walked up.

“Whoa, big and scary.” The boy said, sarcastically and mocking them. “This shit ain’t funny, just let us get to our classes.”

The two guards just walked closer to him, silent and menacing.

The boy then picks up on the cue, and stepped back. “Newbie, you gotta run.”

“...Run?”

“You fuckin’ heard me! Don’t just stand around there!” He shouted, moving to run in the other direction before the two got hoarded with two other guards.

As the two were cornered, surrounded on all sides, the vulgar boy was about to fight his way out. One of the guards however, kicked him roughly and had him tossed to the ground.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ! You could’ve broke my bones, asshole!” He spat angrily. He was doubling over in pain, huffing heavily. Ren was about to help him when one of the guards knocked him out.

* * *

Ren woke up to the sound of the boy yelling at him and shaking him awake.

“Yo, wake the hell up.”

Ren sat up, sitting on the cot-like bed. He looked around, and by the chains on the wall and the barrels lying around. It was a castle dungeon, and more specifically a prison.

“You good?” The boy asked, his hands in his pockets.

Ren nodded, looking at him.

“...Let me guess, you’re a quiet type but if needed to speak, you can easily do so.” 

He was about to respond, but then nodded his head.

The boy let out a sigh. “Whatever, do what you want. We need to get the hell out of here.”

“Where are we?” Ren asked.

“How the hell am I supposed to know? Looks like a fuckin’ prison.” He walked over to the bars and started to roughly shake them. “HEY! LET US OUT OF HERE! WE KNOW YOU’RE OUT THERE!” He shouted angrily.

After a few moments of that, he walked back over. “So, any ideas?”

Ren looked around, his eyes went to the chains before he got up and walked over to a barrel. He looked inside, found nothing and went back to the boy and shook his head. 

“Dude, you literally spoke to me like a few times. Cut the silent act.” The boy said in response, annoyed. 

The guards came back, and stood outside the cell.

“BE GLAD YOUR CHARGE HAS BEEN DECIDED EARLY. YOU HAVE BEEN CHARGED WITH UNLAWFUL ENTRY. THE PUNISHMENT IS DEATH.”

“What?!” The boy yelled. “That’s total bullshit!”

“Well, no one does what they please in my castle.” Said another voice, and came a man that looked like Kamoshida. His yellow eyes glowed in the darkened cell.

The boy seemed confused and his eyes widened. “Is that you, Kamoshida?”

Ren rose a brow, looking at the man before at the blonde boy before back at the man.

“I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it’s be you, Sakamoto…” Kamoshida (?) said, a small smirk on his face. “You trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven’t learnt your lesson.”

Kamoshida (?) turned to look at Ren, his eyes looking him up and down. “Oh, and you brought a friend. The delinquent, who brought a tarnished name to our school. How fun, looks like you can’t do anything for yourself, by yourself.”

“This ain’t funny, asshole!” Sakamoto yelled at him, his brows furrowed. 

“Is that how you speak to a king? To someone who is of higher stance than you? You don’t understand your position at all. Not only did you commit unlawful entry, but you also insulted me. The punishment for that is death,” Kamoshida (?) said, moving to put a hand on his chin. He then swiftly moved his arm, his cape flowing behind him. “Its execution time! Take them out!”

Sakamoto and Ren jumped back, away from the iron bars as the door slammed open. The guards flooded in, trapping the two in two opposite corners of the cell. Sakamoto let out a huff before running towards the nearest one, slamming it onto the floor. He turned to Ren.

“C’mon, we’re outta here. I ain’t down for this bullshit.” He huffed, moving to knock down another one before a third came out and bashed him against the wall. 

Sakamoto let out a groan, holding his side as he knelt on the floor. Ren would’ve just ran, letting “Sakamoto” deal with the problem himself. But, he was already wrapped up in his mess, and he was going to help fix it. Ren tried to grab one of the soldiers, to pull it out of the way. 

“You fuckin’ idiot, just go! Get outta here! These guys are serious,” Sakamoto huffed, taking deep breaths as he tried to control the pain.

“Oh!” Kamoshida (?) said, taking notice to Ren. “Running away, hmm? What a heartless friend you are. Though, I suppose that’s what you are. A criminal, only thinking about yourself. “

“He ain’t a friend,” Sakamoto spat. “Just hurry up and go. You’re used to doin’ that sort of thing, assfuck.”

‘What’s the matter? Too scared to run away? That’s a surprise, you pathetic scum. No matter, Sakamoto’s execution is what I’m focused on.”

The guards moved, grabbing Sakamoto by his arms and holding him up. Kamoshida (?) moved, and punched him in the face. “Lowly scum!” He yelled, moving to hit him harder. On his ribs, on his neck, every where Kamoshida (?) could, he bashed with one of his fists. “Useless pest!” He spat on the boy, his grin wide.

“Hm, where'd your energy from earlier go?” Kamoshida (?) asked. As a guard picked him up and threw him roughly onto the ground. “Well, doesn’t matter. A peasant like you isn’t worth beating. I’ll have you killed right now.”

Sakamoto looked up at him, his nose bleeding and a few scratches on his face starting to gush out as well.

Ren felt his fists tighten at his side, his brows furrowed. “Stop it.” He said, loudly and confidently.

“Oh? So the quiet one finally speaks? Don’t you dare tell me you don’t know who I am.” He got up close and personal, his eyes glaring into the others. “That look in your eyes irritates me,” he harshly kicked Ren to the wall. “Guards, hold him there. After this one, he goes too.” 

Ren let out a low growl, squirming in the guards’ grip as he watched Kamoshida (?) laugh at Sakamoto.

“This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none.” A soft female voice was heard in Rens head. He thought that was apart of his dream odd dream, but…

“But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility to open to you.” The voice continued, a blue butterfly fluttering past him. It seemed to be fading in and out as if it was… glitching? Like his dream...

“What are you doing? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself?” Another voice asked, a deep tone to it. “I guess that’s all that must be helped, you sick criminal. You know that death awaits him if you do nothing~” It let out a loud laugh. “Was your previous decision a mistake then? Was the need for chaos and disturbance become too addicting?”

“...It...wasn’t….” Ren mumbled, feeling sweat go down his face.

He looked over to the guard that was holding up Sakamoto, a sword to his throat. The blonde boy was trying to pry the gigantic hand off of his neck. Ren started to struggle more, trying to fight against the giant hands that were pressing him up against the wall. 

“Very well, I have heeded your resolve. Lowly cur, criminal, a nuisance to society… that’s what they call you, right? If that’s what they want… that’s what they should get, hm?”

Ren let out a loud gasp, his eyes wide. He felt sweat start to go down his face more, and he jolted up, letting out a loud cry of agony. 

“Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I. Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! For thine own chaos! Call upon my name, and release thy rage and need!”

Ren kept squirming, his face felt hot and his head was pounding. He let out another cry, his hands shaking as he struggled even more. His glasses were almost sliding off of his face.

“Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all of thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!” 

Rens head was hanging low, he was panting heavily. He rose his head, and glared daggers into Kamoshida (?), who was about to give the order to execute Sakamoto.

“That’s enough!” Ren yelled at him, panting heavily. His hair was drenched with sweat and his glasses were fogged up. 

The man turned to look at him, and the guard dropped Sakamoto. He was panting heavily, trying to get air into his lungs. He coughed, spitting up some blood and he wiped his face to try and get rid of some of the blood.

“You desire to be killed? Fine. Suit it yourself.” 

A guard came over and slapped him, his glasses falling off and shattering on the floor. The guards moved their spears, holding him by his throat. Kamoshida (?) held his arm up, about to give the signal.

Rens eyes opened wide, and a gigantic gust of wind flew out. His head was held low, his eyes staring at the ground. He then looked back up, noticing a mask on his face. It was black and white, with silver bells on the end. It looked almost like a Jesters, from medieval times. He reached up, and started to tug. It seemed it was stuck to him, as if apart of his skin. He pulled harder, tugging it off. Blood gushed from his face, and went down his cheeks. His once sliver eyes now a golden yellow. 

He smirked as he glared up at Kamoshida (?) blue flames beginning to surround him, and the wound that was on his face. 

A loud laugh could be heard, as he was taken fully in the blue flame. A red grin with black chains could be made out as the flame started to move. Ren emerged, in a different outfit and a giant red and black… thing… stood behind him. It’s sharpened wings roughly flapped, gusting wind to the guards and knocking them around. 

Ren moved his arms, tossing the black ghostly chains off of him. Kamoshida (?) quickly moved to run away, clearly frightened and worried.

Sakamoto looked at Ren, his eyes wide. “Holy shit!”

 

“I am the pillager of twilight - “Vjeran”!

“What the fuck?” Sakamoto wiped his face again, his blood smearing his jacket sleeve.

“I am the rebel’s soul that resides within you, the chaotic desires to your twisted mind. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.”

“...Give me your power. I don’t want to die.” Ren responded confidently.

“Hmph, very well.”

“Who the hell are you?! Guards! Start by killing that one!” Kamoshida (?) pointed to Ren. “You’ll learn the true strength of my men!”

The guards morphed, from actual knights into black blobs and then… jack-o-lanterns? With witch hats and little broomsticks.

“Get behind me.” Ren commanded at Sakamoto, stepping to fight the monsters that approached him.

Sakamoto did just that, moving to get behind him and the gigantic… ghost thing - Vjeran.

“Detest the enemies before you! Change the animosity into power and unleash it!” Vjeran advised Ren. “Use your true nature - your chaotic and impulsiveness - to your advantage!”

Ren nodded, his eyes narrowing at one of the enemies. “Eiha!”

Vjeran moved, and with a simple flick of the wrist, one of them was immediately damaged with a giant “curse” like energy.

“Swing your blade!” Vjeran roared.

Ren nodded and did as such, moving to hit the other with his dagger.

“This power of mine… is yours to control!” He let out a loud laugh. “Kill them however you want! Let your energy run wild to your heart’s content!”

Ren grinned, and moved to attack again, attacking the first one with his blade and then finishing off the second one with - “Eiha!”  
They disappeared into black dust, fading away into nothing.

Ren huffed, letting out a soft laugh that soon became louder. “That felt amazing! Submitting to my deepest darkest dreams was a wish come true!”

“...what?” Sakamoto blinked, looking at him. Ren turned around and looked at him, he then noticed his outfit. It changed. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, nor his Shujin Academy uniform anymore. [INSERT DESCRIPTION OF JESTER OUTFIT]

“What was that just now?” Sakamoto asked, his eyes wide.

“You little-” Kamoshida (?) yelled, about to go off on another tangent before Sakamoto got up and rushed towards him, knocking him off his feet.

“How do you like that, you fuckin’ son of a bitch?!” He yelled, kicking him.

“Lock the cell,” Ren said, moving to grab the key that fell from Kamoshida (?) and giving it to Sakamoto.

“This? Yo, you’re right!” He huffed as the two ran out of the cell.

“Okay, it’s locked.” Sakamoto said as the lock clicked. He pulled out the key and held it tightly in his fist.

“Damn you,” Kamoshida (?) huffed, getting up. 

“What the fuck was that just now?! And, you’re clothes-”

Ren was about to explain, or explain what he could, but the blue flame appeared yet gain. His clothes went back to normal. He moved to touch his face to find that his mask turned back into his glasses.

"Whoa, back to normal?”

“You bastards!” Kamoshida (?) huffed, gripping the cells bars.

“This is effin’ nuts,” Sakamoto huffed, crossing his arms. “Let’s scram, dude. Lead the way.” Sakamoto then turned and threw the keys into the nearby river, before following Ren.  
“Goddamn thieves… after them! Don’t let them escape!” He yelled, yanking on the bars back and forth. “You think you can get away?! This is MY castle. I am the king!” 

“I don’t give two fuckin’ shits! I ain’t down for any of this!” Sakamoto yelled back, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

Ren started to run, and Sakamoto followed him. The dirt and rubble underneath their shoes spattering about. Ren saw a saw and moved to bang it open, elbow first but it wouldn’t budge.

“It ain’t openin’? Damn, time to find a way around.” Sakamoto sighed as he looked at Ren.

“Jump.”

“What?”

Ren pointed to the broken bridge and hopped across.

“Oh.” Sakamoto followed, running with him.

Ren started to hop on the crates in the middle of the water, and although he was hesitant, Sakamoto followed. They continued to run through the castle dungeon. They ran into a cell, and started to crawl through a hole. Ren brushed the dirt off of his hair and off of his jacket before he continued. Sakamoto just shook his head to get the dirt out before following him. They ran across a draw bridge and-

“Dude, we gotta hide.” Sakamoto said, grabbing him by the shoulder and hiding behind a bunch of boxes.

Clank of metal can be heard as some guards came around, walking on the otherside. 

“Over there. They’re lookin’ for us, yeah? Kamoshida wasn’t kiddin’ when he went on about the execution bullshit. This ain’t funny, we gotta find a way outta this goddamn place!”

Ren nodded in agreement, and they dashed towards the winding staircase. Until they reached a door. Ren bashed it open with his elbow, a panting Sakamoto trailing behind him. They looked around, and it was just another area full of cells and rivers. As they ran into another dead end, they were about to head back to try and activate the drawbridge. But…

“Hey, you there.”


End file.
